


Forget Me (Not)

by Anon_gi



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst is nonexistent here, Established Relationship, No Spoilers, Not Beta Read, POV Second Person, POV Third Person, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader is from the real world, Reader is named, Recovered Memories, Repressed Memories, Sudden POV Change, apparently not, are these enough tags?, i think, mostly anyways-, read to find out ;) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29757129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon_gi/pseuds/Anon_gi
Summary: - Amnesia, refers to the loss of memories, such as facts, information and experiences- Repressed memory, claims that memories for traumatic events may be stored in the unconscious mind and blocked from normal conscious recall.Which one are they suffering from, i wonder?
Relationships: W. D. Gaster/Reader
Kudos: 10





	Forget Me (Not)

**Author's Note:**

> Have at it, my attempt at a prompt-
> 
> Please have mercy, as English isn't really my mother tongue
> 
> Logic does not exist
> 
> Also, what's beta read? Can you eat that?
> 
> Anywho, happy reading~

_ “xxxx, xxx! xx why-” “XXXXXX! XXXXX, XXXX-” “Ÿ̴̧͚͙̣͉͍̲̝́͝/̷̛̠͙̲͂͐̏͊͝N̸̢̩̺̙̗̱͍̳̓ RUN-” _

Ales woke up with a start, panting heavily. They clutched their chest, heart pounding heavily. Their body heaved along with their lungs as they struggled to control their breathing and snap out of their daze. Their breath hitched, and eyes watered but they didn’t make a sound.  Not a moment too soon, they started coughing and the tears building up in their eyes fell down, leaving streaks on their cheek.  _ ‘It’s happening again..’  _ They thought as their hand shakily reached for the glass of water on top of their bedside table. Grasping it tightly, they slowly guided it to their mouth and gulped it down like it was their lifeline.

Ales pulled away the glass with a relieved sigh, putting it back on the table. They looked towards the window, and saw the still dark sky. They took a look at the clock and saw that it was 4:50 in the morning.  _ ‘No wonder…’  _ Ales thought as they slowly climbed out of their bed, their body automatically stretching as they walked towards the wardrobe. 

The mirror reflected an exact replica of themself; messy and tangled bed hair, slight eye bags and red puffy eyes both from crying and just waking up, dried tear streaks on their cheek, the slightly wrinkled pajamas from all the trashing, and the sweat littered on their forehead and body from the…. Dream? Nightmare? Thing.

  
  
Their body felt sticky from all the sweat, and was demanding a nice, hot shower. Quickly grabbing a towel and change of clothes for the day, they went to the bathroom as the start of their morning routine, even if it was way too early in the morning for it. They knew that they wouldn’t be able to go to sleep again, not after that strange dream/nightmare thing. 

And now, the aftermath of the early get up routine is that Ales had a few hours to kill before going to their shift at the cafe. 

They made breakfast for themself, and watering their window sill plants at the same time. Setting the food on the table, they began eating it slowly, savoring the flavors of the early morning breakfast. It was a simple omelet and sausage dish with buttered toast and tea. 

They were glad that they went grocery shopping yesterday, it really would’ve put a damper on their mood if there wasn’t anything in the fridge. Grabbing their sketchbook, they began idly doodling while occasionally munching on the toast.

  
  
By the time rays of the sunlight shined through the living room window, a whole page in the sketch book had been filled with all kinds of doodles. Eyes, hands, small landscapes, hair, etc. But the one that catches Ales’s attention the most was the cluster of doodles on the bottom left of the page. It was some kind of goop-like creature, with a white face and an almost permanent smile. Cracks were seen on the creature’s face, one on their right eye going upwards from the eye and another on the left connecting the eye and the mouth. 

Ales didn’t really pay attention to what they were doodling in the first place, so seeing the doodle left them with a feeling of shock and… familiarity. They immediately honed their eyes on a box beside the TV table. They didn’t remember what it was, more so what’s in it. So they left it alone, in the corner collecting dust.

It was given (more like shoved) to them by the authorities a few years back. It seems that Ales experienced an accident that was traumatic enough for them to experience Amnesia. Ales wasn’t even their real name, it was a name the government randomly picked for them since they don’t remember anything about themself. It was by the lines of “something something box found nearby something something since it was close it’s yours now something something your name is now Ales Jason” and blah blah blah

  
  
Glancing at their phone, it was time for them to get going. They grabbed their necessities (bag, phone, wallet, etc), put on some sneakers, threw on a white sweater jacket and went out, locking their door right after. The cafe was in sight, so it wasn’t that tasking to walk all the way there. The bonus was that they had time to think about things, and so they did. Trying to remember things before the ‘accident’ always left Ales with headaches, so they tried to dismiss the idea. 

Keyword, ‘tried’. 

It always came back as a thought “what was i like back then? Before the accident?” and it wouldn’t go away unless they had another distraction. Ales, thankfully, also had a strange fascination with plants and flowers so that kept them busy, and it was by some miracle that the cafe they worked in was right across a flower shop.   
  
By the time Ales snapped out of their thoughts, they had arrived in front of the cafe, a few people already inside. Opening the cafe door and walking inside, Ales was greeted by a few coworkers preparing to start the day. They went into the back room, put on the apron, and helped the others prepare. They were on cashier duty today, joy.

In the middle of their shift, some kids Ales knew came in talking rather loudly about something and laughing. They listened in, wondering why the kids were being so loud. One of them mentioned ‘Wingdings’ and how it was literally a font for emojis. Ales didn’t know why the word ‘Wingdings’ resounded so deafening in their ears, and why they were getting flashes. Memories perhaps?

_ “Hey b?” _ _  
_ _ “Anything i can help with, my dear?” _ _  
_ _ “You used to talk with this… Font, as you call it. Does it have a name?” _ _  
_ _ “Why do you ask?” _ _  
_ _ “I dunno… I’m just curious, i guess” _ _  
_ _ “It’s called Wingdings, dear nist” _ _  
_ _ “There you go again with the nicknames, just because I like plants doesn’t make me a botanist! On that font topic, it’s like your name! WingDings Ga-” _

Ales snapped out of their stupor thanks to the kids that kept on calling their name. The kids asked them why they were spacing out, but Ales brushed it off. They got the kids orders and went to go grab it, and since they were taking it to go, paper bag it is. Ales handed them the bag and they handed Ales the money while waving goodbye and out the door they went. That’s what they did their whole shift, all while their thoughts were filled with confusion and curiosity on the flashes and the word ‘WingDings’ as it was like a trigger for something in them.   
  


Time flowed like running water, and Ales’s shift came to an end. They went to the back room, took off the apron and hanged it back, grabbed their belongings and said their goodbyes to their coworkers. They went to the flower shop right across, maybe look around and buy something that catches their eyes. Stepping inside, their senses were filled with different kinds of scents, from flowers to fertilizers. 

Ales’s attention immediately went to the pot that was growing a  gray-green foliage and clusters of tiny, light-blue flowers. The owner/caretaker took notice and struck up a conversation with them. “Did those flowers catch your fancy? It was recently shipped to us, and it’s very easy to grow” The owner said, slightly startling Ales. 

“Oh uhm, yes. What are they called?” Ales said back, rather awkwardly it seems. “Ah, these are called Forget-me-not. Rather fittingly. Historically, these flowers symbolize remembrance, not much of a surprise there really, not only associated with love, but for those we've lost. Forget-me-nots also-” The rest of the explanation were cut out, another bout of flashes went through their head; the same people, but a different scenario

_ “G? Does this look good on me?” _ _  
_ _ “Anything looks good on you, my dear. Although i would have preferred you wearing one of my sweaters, they look rather adorable on you” _ _  
_ _ “You didn’t have to remind me of my height..” _ _  
_ _ The person (Ales?) huffed, turning away from the rather familiar chuckling creature.. WingDings?  _

_ " _ _ Now now, don’t be like this. I only speak the truth, as you are always beautiful” _ _  
_ _ The creature then placed something on the person’s head, it was a flower crown, made from blue flowers _ _  
_ _ “Forget-me-not's?” _ _  
_ _ “Yes, as it symbolizes remembrance, i truly do hope that you remember the two of us being together” _ _  
_ _ “G… You’re so sappy… I love you” _ _  
_ _ The person said chuckling, before hugging the creature _ _  
_ _ “I know, my dear flower, i love you as well-" _

“-ello? Hello, can you hear me?” The owner was waving her hand in front of Ales’s face, trying to grab their attention. It kind of worked? Ales was definitely woken up, muttering sorry to the owner. “Oh it’s fine, will you be taking the flowers then?” Ales nodded, and handed over the money for the flower, pot included. A few more conversations and they exchanged goodbyes and Ales left, onwards to their home.   
  


Arriving home, they quickly removed their shoes and set the pot down with the other window sill plants.  _ ‘Forget-me-nots… WingDings… What am i missing..’  _ Ales was getting frustrated, they felt that the answer was  _ right there _ , and yet they couldn’t figure it out. The box came to mind, they were skeptical and didn’t want to open it, but they didn't have any other choice really. They took the box, and set it down on the table. Taking a deep breath, they opened the box. 

Inside were a few miscellaneous items, a phone and trinkets of some kind (flower crown included). At the very bottom, there was a small black box and a picture faced down. On the picture, it read “ **_Don’t Forget_ ** ” and when Ales flipped the picture, there were quite a few people on it, and yet their attention was on the two people right in the middle. 

It… was them, smiling brightly beside the creature they’ve been seeing in the flashes. Ales’s eyes widened, as they quickly grabbed the small box (dropping the picture in the process) and opened it, just to see a lone golden ring inside of it. 

Without them knowing, tears were already starting to fall down their eyes and their head pounded, but they continued on. Taking the ring, there was an engraving on the inside of it, “ **Forever as one, My dear Y/N** ”. That was the final strand holding back the memories, as they flooded Ales’s- No, your mind.

  
“That’s right… I’m not a nobody, nor Ales Jason.. I’m.. Y/N L/N.. And him, the creature.. he’s.. W.D Gaster!” You suddenly snapped out of your dazed state with shock written all over your face. “Gaster… He’s.. waiting for me..” You suddenly came to a realization on how your amnesic situation came to be. “Gaster, I'm coming-” You were holding the ring gently on your hand, before putting it on “-and this time, I am not leaving” The ring glowed a soft golden light, and there it was, a thing that you forgot existed.   
  
Souls. More specifically, your soul. A dual attributed heart-shaped soul, holding both Determination and Perseverance. The tip of the soul was pitch black, a clear indication of your soulbond with Gaster. The soul itself sometimes emits a dark glow, in correspondence to the bond. Hovering right in front of your chest, it was thumping, trying to connect to it’s bondmate that clearly wasn’t here, in this world. 

It went back inside your body as you quickly grabbed your phone, the one from the box that was clearly mixed with monster technology and magic, and checked the dimensional boxes that you were, oh so familiar with. Seeing the ample resources bound to last you a while, and an abundance of G’s (Curtsey of Gaster, you think), you were more than ready to go.

Not even bothering to change or grab anything other than your bag, which has your normal phone and wallet inside, and the picture which you shoved (gently) into the bag, you ran to the door and opened it to see that the supposed outside was pitch black. It was the Void, that will absolutely take you somewhere you weren’t supposed too. 

_ ‘That’s fine,’  _ You thought. “If i could do it once, i can do it again” You then said aloud, feeling nervous yet confident that you’ll be able to return to Gaster’s side. You took a few step back and took a running start, jumping straight into the void with a confident smile

  
_ You were filled with  _ **PERSEVERANCE**

_ You were filled with _

**_DETERMINATION_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the cringe-
> 
> See ya, Stay Safe!


End file.
